Lis dans mes pensées
by Hermaline
Summary: Disons… Une petite prise de conscience de Jack sur fond de pensées de Sam…


**Titre :** Lis dans mes pensées

**Auteur :** Hermaline

**E-mail :**

**Genre :** Romance et drame (ba oui, faut pensez à Pete quant même !)

**Saison :** 8

**Spoiler :** Affinity et Threads

**Résumé :** Disons… Une petite prise de conscience de Jack sur fond de pensées de Sam…

**Note :** Encore une chanson de Julie Zenatti désolée pour ceux qu'aime pas, mais faut dire ce qui est ses paroles sont très intéressantes. J'ai écris cette fic assez rapidement encore, ce qui prouve bien que plus on écrit plus on se perfectionne ! Vive l'écriture ! Vive Stargate ! Vive moi ! Vive tous les gens ! Vive vous ! (ba oui, c'est les vacances alors faut positiver !)

**Disclaimer :** (je me suis rendue compte que je l'oubliais tout le temps) Pas à moi et pas à vous malheureusement.

**Dédicace : **A cette télé inintéressante le dimanche (à part Monk bien sûr !) qui vous pousse à faire autre chose qu'à la regarder.

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Lis dans mes pensées**

Un an de plus. Déjà… 20 ans. Si peu. Elle lui ressemblait, elle le savait. Blonde aux yeux bleus, tout le contraire de son père. Aucune photo. Elle le refusait. 20 ans que son père était revenu les larmes aux yeux, seul. 20 ans qu'elle avait compris, seule, elle était seule. Elle ne voulait pas d'un père. Elle voulait une mère. Sa mère. Cette même mère qui était morte. Dès lors, elle s'était enfermé dans un mutisme total. Une carapace épaisse. Des conseils, elle n'en avait pas eus. Seule, elle était. Parfaitement compréhensif, son père l'avait laissé vagabonder, faire de nombreuses erreurs, des rencontres…

Forte. Elle était forte. Et pourtant, et pourtant…

_On ne m'a pas appris _

_A aimer_

_Tout ce que je suis_

_J'ai dû l'inventer_

Elle jeta des regards lourds autour d'elle. Un laboratoire. Le sien. Son travail. Elle en avait fait du chemin. Elle se remémora les paroles de son père quelques années plus tôt, « ta mère serait fière de toi ». Oui. Elle serait fière. Le colonel Carter endurait et endurerait les pires épreuves. La guerre, la mort, les tortures, les blessures à répétition… Tout le monde vantait ses capacités à tenir le coup, elle avait gagné le respect de la base entière, et même du Président ! Mais elle s'en fichait, ils ne la voyaient pas chez elle, le soir. Les soirs de perm où elle pouvait lâcher la pression, pleurer. Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa mère, seulement de certaines paroles. Des mots en particuliers : « pleure ma chérie, tu iras mieux après ». Oui. Pleurer. C'était si bon. Si bon.

_On ne m'a pas permis_

_De pleurer_

_Tout ce que je vis_

_Me fait vaciller_

Le mal, elle en avait l'habitude. Ces larmes n'étaient en aucun cas dédié à ces nombreuses missions, où tout aurait pu aller bien aller plus mal. Non, elle ne pleurait pas pour ça. Elle allait se marier. Pas avec lui. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Si ça c'était pas une preuve que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque…

_On m'a juste laissée_

_Le cœur mort_

_A trop m'oublier_

_Sans aucun effort_

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée de cette danse incessante qui l'unissait à son général. Ce fameux « Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière ». Non. C'était fini. Elle éteignit son ordinateur portable. Un briefing l'attendait.

Elle entra dans la salle et aperçut Daniel et Teal'c.

S : Toujours pas arrivé ?

D : Non, pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ?

S : En effet.

Mais le général Jack O'Neill arriva finalement et tous s'assirent pour commencer la réunion. Daniel parlait des « merveilleuses ruines trouvées sur P5X-839 » et de la « formidable architecture analogue au temps des empereurs chinois ». Teal'c, comme toujours, écoutait patiemment, tandis que Sam restait parfaitement droite et silencieuse.

Le général se permit d'observer la jeune femme. De toute évidence, elle était triste. Il se surprit à espérer que ce fut à cause de Pete. Non. C'était impossible. Elle allait l'épouser.

Kerry avait été directe. Il l'aimait. Il pourrait facilement prendre sa retraite, après tout, il l'avait déjà fait. Il pourrait alors s'occuper d'elle. De son amour. De sa Sam.

Daniel continuait sa tirade, Teal'c continuait d'écouter. Mais Sam se retourna soudainement vers son général. Encore une fois, elle venait de le surprendre en pleine fixation. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle ressentit cette chaleur significative qui arrivait lorsque Jack O'Neill la regardait. Cette envie de hurler au monde entier qu'elle l'aimait. Cette envie de tout lâcher. Tout. Surtout Pete. Un simple mot, et elle aurait tout quitter pour lui. Tout.

Il n'avait rien fait. Pire, il l'avait humiliée lorsque cette Kerry l'avait rejoint quelle idée aussi d'aller le voir un samedi matin ! Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il resterait sagement célibataire à la regarder se marier avec un autre ? A se morfondre de ne pouvoir rien faire ? Bien sûr que non. Il ne l'aimait plus. C'était ça. Et pourtant, à cet instant même, elle lisait dans ses yeux bien plus que du respect militaire, bien plus que de l'amitié… La chaleur augmenta d'un cran, il ne lâchait pas le contact alors que les secondes défilaient, rapides, si rapides…

Elle ne ferait rien. Elle avait assez donné. Elle l'avait consulté sur son mariage possible, lui avait rendue visite, était même aller ENFIN dans son chalet. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour apprendre qu'il n'avait pas de poissons dans son lac ! Triste retour médaille !

_Lis, lis dans mes pensées _

_Et viens, viens me chercher_

_Je ne saurai pas faire_

_Le premier pas_

_Lis, lis entre les lignes_

_N'attends, n'attends pas un signe_

_Je ne saurai pas_

_J'ai trop peur de moi_

Ils étaient partis étudier ces « merveilleuses ruines » mais également ces merveilleux… jaffas. Ainsi que leur gentil maître bien agréable et très hospitalier. Et une séance de torture, une. Et une semaine à l'infirmerie, une. Et deux semaine de repos, deux.

Sam ouvrit la porte et découvrit un grand sourire derrière, immédiatement elle ressentit une pointe au cœur. Ce n'était pas le sourire qu'elle espérait.

P : Ma chérie, enfin ! Viens t'asseoir, tu dois être fatiguée.

Elle se laissa conduire sur le canapé pendant qu'il lui caressait lentement les cheveux. Elle lui lança un sourire de gratitude et son deuxième plus beau regard. Le premier ne lui était pas destiné. Non, il ne serait jamais destiné à Peter Shanahan. Son sourire se crispa.

P : Tu as l'air de souffrir mon amour, tu as assez dormi cette nuit ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton gentil mari va s'occuper de toi ! Enfin, ton gentil FUTUR-mari plutôt ! Attends là, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, tu dois avoir soif !

Elle le regarda s'affairer dans la cuisine tout en pensant aux autres. Ceux qui l'avait aimée également. Morts, tous. Sauf un. Non. Deux. Pete était visiblement vivant lui aussi. Et il l'aimait. Que demander de plus ?

_On m'a tant abîmée_

_Mise en pièce_

_J'ai désespéré_

_Que l'amour renaisse_

Il revint finalement s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il le regarda boire son verre.

P : Ecoute ma chérie. Je sais que mon boulot n'a rien à voir avec le tien, car beaucoup plus dangereux et… rentable. Mais je sais écouter.

Elle lui sourit tristement, après tout, lui était là. L'autre non. Et puis, dans un couple, la communication c'est très important. Essentiel.

S : Cette fois-ci, ils ont trouvé un nouveau jeu. Voir combien de temps on peut tenir sans respirer, tout en étant torturé évidemment… Très amusant tu penses bien.

Elle se crispa et il ferma les paupières. Si jamais ils se retrouvaient un jour en face de lui, ils verraient. Ils leur casseraient la gueule. Se penchant légèrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais les retira rapidement. Apparemment la jeune femme était secouée. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer, elle avait besoin de temps.

_On m'a tellement privée_

_D'oxygène_

_Que pas un baiser_

_N'adoucit ma peine_

Des coups furent frapper à la porte. Il lui embrassa délicatement le front et alla ouvrir. Elle entendit des voix, elle se figea. Ce murmure grave et chaleureux, c'était lui. Il était là. Elle se leva brusquement et les rejoignit.

Elle reçut un regard étonné de son fiancé lorsqu'elle afficha un éclatant sourire à son général. Il lança un « je vous l'emprunte une minute, ou plutôt, deux » et tendit son bras à un colonel fou de joie qui le saisit sans ménagement.

Derrière eux, une porte se referma doucement, inquiète.

_Mais quand je sens tes yeux_

_Ta présence_

_Je rêve que les cieux_

_M'accordent une chance_

Il l'emmena un peu plus loin, sur le banc du parc. Comme s'il avait déjà tout prévu. La lâchant, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir tandis qu'il restait debout. Lui tournant le dos.

Il soupira.

J : J'ai démissionné.

S (surprise) : Pourquoi ?

J : Pour une femme.

S (dans sa lancée) : Pour Kerry ?

J : Non.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le vent se mêler sournoisement à ses cheveux dorés. Il se retourna brusquement et Sam vit avec stupéfaction que son général pleurait.

S (inquiète) : Mon général ?

Son dos lui fit de nouveau face, trop honteux d'avoir montrer sa faiblesse. Après tout, elle allait se marier, qu'est ce qu'il venait la faire chier un vendredi soir alors qu'elle se reposait avec son fiancé ?

Les larmes commençaient à venir pour elle aussi. Pourquoi ? Elle était bien incapable de le dire. Trop d'émotion. Trop de stress.

_Lis, lis dans mes pensées_

_Et viens, viens me chercher_

Elle se laissa complètement envahir par l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas.

_Je ne saurai pas faire_

_Le premier pas_

Elle se leva soudainement. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle devait rejoindre son fiancé, l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras. Il devait lui manquer.

Il la vit passer devant lui en coup de vent. Abasourdi, il lui cria un « Sam » de désespoir qui lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle s'arrêta subitement. Jamais on ne lui avait jeté son prénom dit comme ça à la figure. Elle se retourna mais ne fit aucun autre geste.

_Lis, lis entre les lignes_

_N'attends, n'attends pas un signe_

Il s'empressa de revenir à la hauteur de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. C'était fini. Il ne voulait plus jouer, ça ne le faisait pas rire. Plus rire du tout. il était fatigué de cette vie intenable, il aimerait tellement vivre loin de tout ça. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Après tout, la dernière mission de SG1 avait été délivrante. De nouvelles armes, de nouveaux alliés… Ils pourraient s'en sortir, son remplaçant était un homme bien. La question était, avaient-ils besoin d'elle ? Non pas nécessairement. D'autres scientifiques existaient sur Terre, pas aussi doués que sa Sam mais bon, un coup de pouce de temps en temps… Avait-il besoin d'elle ?

J : C'est pour vous que j'ai démissionné.

S (…) : Et vous croyez que ça va tout arranger ? Sincèrement, vous pensez que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de grincheux, bordélique, adepte de l'humour le plus déplorable qu'il y est sur Terre ???

J (calmement) : D'abord, on ne s'attaque pas à mon humour. Ensuite, je suis bordélique parce que personne ne m'oblige à ranger et ne partage mon humble demeure. Kerry est partie (ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle allait répliquer). Enfin, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un homme tout gentil, tout mignon, incapable de vous faire le moindre petit plat (tiens, comment avait-il su que Pete ne savait pas cuisiner ?) et adepte des mauvaises surprises. J'ajoute qu'il ne vous connaît pas, sinon il aurait compris que la maison vous aurait déplu car il l'avait choisi sans vous consulter ce qui l'oblige à l'abandonner, trop timide pour vous affronter (tiens, il savait ça aussi ?). Ok, Pete est un gentil garçon.

S : Surtout très démonstratif.

_Jusqu'au bout de moi, j'ai_

_Trop peur du froid_

Alors c'était ça ? Trop vide d'amour maternel, et paternel, elle craignait de ne pas avoir assez d'attention de sa part ? Pas assez d'amour ? Mais enfin…

J : Sam… Je vous étoufferais à chaque fois que je vous serrerais dans mes bras si vous m'en laissiez l'occasion !

A cette illusion, la chaleur revint. Une semaine qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle cilla, un combat violent s'affichait ouvertement en elle. Partir, ou rester. Non. Rester. Ou du moins, attendre. Attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

_Lis, lis dans mon passé_

_Et viens, viens me sauver_

Il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna dans l'obscurité du parc. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps cette petite balade dura mais elle les mena profondément dans celui-ci. S'arrêtant, il l'attira à lui et caressa son front de ses lèvres. Il sentit le frisson de la jeune femme. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui.

Il remonta lentement ses mains le long de son dos et elle gémit. Sa bouche descendit le long de ses tempes pour glisser à son oreille un « laissez-moi une place » électrisant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle capitula.

_Tout au fond de moi, j'ai_

_J'ai la place pour toi_

Ses bras, jusqu'alors immobiles, l'encercla afin de le coller à elle. Lui qui avait laissé une distance respectable entre eux, fit de même et sentit le désir monter en lui. C'était important. Il s'agissait de leur premier baiser. Pour elle en tout cas, lui, il avait déjà pu goûter ses lèvres si tentantes pendant la boucle temporelle, mais il n'avait pas pu découvrir son corps, et sentir sa langue se mêler à la sienne.

Au bord du précipice, elle saisit son visage de ses mains et se rapprocha de celui-ci. Sentant l'impatience de la jeune femme, il sourit. Non, elle ne mènerait pas la danse. Il voulait réveiller leur sens jusqu'alors confinés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Il colla son front au sien et enleva ses mains de derrière son dos… pour les glisser sous son manteau, celui qu'elle avait judicieusement gardé depuis son retour, comme si elle savait qu'elle repartirait très vite. Lascivement, il infligea une douce torture à la peau nue du dos de son colonel. Ça suffisait, il n'en pouvait plus. A peine quelques minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble que déjà il succombait. Cette femme avait le don de lui faire perdre totalement la tête. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il quand un impatient « Jack » était murmuré à son oreille.

Il la plaqua contre lui, ses mains sur ses hanches, collant son bassin au sien. Ils gémirent d'un même concert, ce qui les fit sourire. Il déposa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle força son visage à venir plus près, toujours plus près. D'un même mouvement, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent passionnément. Ils se fouillaient sans réserve, s'enroulant, se caressant, se découvrant. En plein rêve, il la fit basculer sous lui et ils se retrouvèrent pas terre, l'un contre l'autre, sur les feuilles mortes avec pour seules témoins les étoiles. Ils se libérèrent enfin et elle regarda autour d'elle amusée, le souffle saccadé.

S : On était pas debout y a quelques secondes ?

J : Hum, c'est fort possible…

Sans laisser à Sam le temps de répondre, il déposa des baisers fougueux à la base de son coup, sur ses épaules, pendant que ses mains glissaient sur ses cuisses avec délice. Déjà, elle sentait qu'il allait lui faire connaître des plaisirs inespérés, déjà, il la faisait trembler d'excitation.

S : Faudrait penser à rentrer, j'ai un fiancé à plaquer…

J (s'arrêtant brusquement) : Colonel ! Quel manque d'humanité voyons !

S : Ba quoi ? Je l'ai déjà fait vous savez…

J : Ah oui… Jonas… Le cinglé pathologique…

S : Oui, et là, c'est Peter le « tout gentil, tout mignon »… mais pas entreprenant…

J : Vous êtes impitoyable…

S : Je suis amoureuse.

Il se figea et la regarda amoureusement. Il revint vers son oreille qu'il aimait tant et elle entendit un « je t'aime » passionné qui la poussa à reprendre possession de sa bouche, de goûter une nouvelle fois à cette langue si envoûtante. En pleine confusion, il écarta ses hanches et elle l'entoura ses longues jambes. Elle sentit son désir au creux de ses reins et souda sa poitrine à son torse. Il l'affolait pas sa langue qui caressait la sienne, par son souffle en elle, par ses mains sur elle.

Le décor environnant lui revint soudainement en face. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire l'amour sur les feuilles mortes d'un parc municipal ? Visiblement, il en était arrivé à la même observation car il la lâcha doucement, non sans passer des mains baladeuses sous son pull, et l'aida à se relever.

La situation leur revint également en mémoire pendant qu'ils retournaient silencieusement chez elle, main dans la main. Après s'être montré clairement leur amour, ils devaient affronter le fiancé tant redouté. Redouté ? Pas tant que ça après tout. Il vit la jeune femme expliquer clairement les circonstances à Pete, très rapidement car il partit de lui-même en claquant la porte, jetant un regard noir à Jack. Et alors ? Aurait-il préféré se rendre compte plus tard que sa femme ne l'aimait pas autant que lui ? D'un certain point, il venait de l'aider à ne pas faire une grosse bêtise.

Il arrêta là ses réflexions car des lèvres endiablées venait de se poser sur les siennes.

_Pour toi…_

**Fin**

Pour une fois je suis contente de la fin, et de la fic entière même.

J'attends vos commentaires, et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir sur On efface qui me tient vraiment à cœur, alors pensez à moi !


End file.
